Love At First Sight Part 1
by Choi Soo Ra
Summary: Pertemuan yang tidak disengaja, membuat ChanBaek merasakan sesuatu namun tiba-tiba mereka terpisah. Akankah kata "sampai jumpa" menjadi nyata?


Tittle : Love At First Sight Part 1

Author : evitanurach aka Choi Soo Ra

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun (ChanBaek/BaekYeol)

Genre : YAOI Boy x Boy, Romance, Love

Rating : Masih aman ko hahaha xD

BRUKKK !

"Aah mianhae, aku tidak sengaja" ucap namja manis itu lalu sambil mengambil buku yang jatuh

"Hyung, makanya hati-hati" kata Sehun sok menasehati Chanyeol

"Aah iya Sehunnie, ara..ne ne, gwaenchana harusnya aku yang minta maaf" ucap Chanyeol gugup melihat namja manis di depannya sambil membantu mengambil buku yang jatuh *modus nih Chan*

"baiklah, aku harus buru-buru, aku duluan annyeong" namja manis yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu dengan cepat berlari karena deg-degan (?)

~Chanyeol pov~

"Hyaaak Sehunnie, kau tahu namja tadi yang barusan itu siapa?" tanyaku penasaran

"Aaah dia Baekhyun Byun Baekhyun kelas 3b, wae? Kau suka yaa hyung? Ayo mengaku saja" ledek Sehun

"Ani ani, aku hanya ingin tahu saja, kalau di lihat dia manis juga" jawabku malu *aduuh oppa lucu deh klo malu gtu*

"Hahaha hyung aneh sekali kau, baru saja bertemu mengobrol saja pun belum tapi sudah langsung suka" jawab Sehun makin meledek

"PLAKK !" ku jitak kepalanya

"Aduuh hyung sakit, kau jahat sekali padaku" rengek Sehun kesakitan tapi Chanyeol tak memperdulikannya

"Kajja kita ke kelas" Chanyeol meninggalkan Sehun yang masih memegang kepalanya kesakitan karena jitakan Chanyeol yang cukup keras dikepalanya

~Chanyeol pov end~

~Baekhyun pov~

Haaah dengan cepat ku berlari meninggalkan namja yang barusan bertabrakan denganku. Tapi kenapa aku deg-degan, mana mungkin aku menyukainya. Apa ini cinta pada pandangan pertama? Eh, tapi dia siapa yaa? Aku baru melihatnya, apa dia anak baru..ah lebih baik ku tanyakan saja pada yang lain.

~kelas~

"Luhan hyung, kau tahu tidak siapa saja temannya Sehun?"

"Wae? Kau suka pada salah satu temannya? Hahaha" jawab Luhan malah mengejek

"Aniyo, tadi aku dari perpustakaan tak sengaja menabraknya. Dia bersama Sehun, tapi aku belum pernah melihatnya" ucapku menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya

"Hahaha lalu kau menyukainya?" sambung Luhan hyung yang masih saja mengejekku

"Aiisssh diam kau hyung!" ucapku kesal sambil menjitaknya dengan buku

"tidak kena, uweeekk!" aiish ternyata pukulanku tidak tepat sasaran

"kau belum tahu Yeolli, aku dengar dia pindahan dari amerika. Orang tuanya sering mendapat proyek dari luar negeri makanya dia selalu ikut karena di korea dia sendirian, tapi sekarang orang tuanya sudah kembali bekerja di korea dan sekarang dia bersekolah di sekolah kita, dia kelas 3d. Ehmmm kalau tidak salah namanya Byun Baekhyun…ya Baekhyun" ucap Xiumin panjang lebar

"Ooooh begitu" ucap Chanyeol yang hanya ber-oh ria

"Hyaaak! Tapi ada apa kau menanyakannya?" tanya Xiumin penasaran

"Aah kau mengagetkanku saja, aku hanya ingin tahu saja"

~Baekhyun pov end~

~pulang sekolah~

Chanyeol yang sedang di parkiran tiba-tiba melihat namja manis yang tadi bertabrakan dengannya

"Hei, kau ingat aku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Aah kau yang tadi pagi itu kan? Mianhae aku tidak sengaja" jawab Baekhyun merasa bersalah

"Gwaenchana, sudah lupakan saja. Oya namaku Park Chanyeol aku dikelas 2a, kau sudah mau pulang?" *basa basi lo Yeol, bilang aja mau ngajak pulang bareng XD*

"Ne, aku Byun Baekhyun dari kelas 3d"…jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum manis merekah dibibirnya

"Wah kau sunbaeku hyung. Baiklah, ayo ikut denganku. Ku antarkan kau pulang sebagai permintaan maafku" kini malah Chanyeol yang merasa bersalah

"Ani, gwaenchana aku bisa pulang sendiri" ucap Baekhyun menolak *bilang aja mau susah amat Baek :p*

"Tidak apa-apa, kau takut denganku? Tenang saja aku tidak akan macam-macam hyung, haha" Chanyeol berusaha mencairkan suasana yang terasa canggung

"Aniyo, bukan begitu. Apa tidak merepotkan, Yeolli?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan

"Tidak masalah, ayo masuk Baekkie hyung" ucap Chanyeol sambil membukakan pintu mobil sport putih miliknya

"Gomawo" ucap Baekhyun pelan

~Baekhyun pov~

"Omooo~ Chanyeol melakukan itu, apa ini hanya mimpi. Ayolah Baekhyun mungkin dia hanya berbaik hati, jangan terlalu PD, kau mudah sekali jatuh cinta baru bertemu sekali saja langsung suka" batinku

Ku lihat wajahnya, dia serius sekali menyetirnya, matanya indah sekali…tiba-tiba dia menoleh dan tersenyum padaku

"Dimana rumahmu, hyung?" tanyanya

"Aku belum memberitahunya yah ahahaha rumahku di Anyang" ucapku salah tingkah

"Hahaha kau lucu sekali, hyung" ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak poniku

~beberapa menit kemudian~

"Gomawo sudah mengantarku, hati-hati ne Yeollie" ucapku memberikan senyuman termanisku *uweeekk :p*

"Ne cheon, sampai jumpa Baekkie hyung? ucapnya sambil memberikan wink

"Sampai jumpa Yeolli" aku melambaikan tangan sampai mobil sport putihnya menghilang dari hadapanku

~Baekhyun pov end~

~satu tahun kemudian~

~Author pov~

Setelah kejadian itu Baekyun dan Chanyeol sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Mereka tak pernah bertemu, sampai-sampai Chanyeol yang memang tahu dimana rumah Baekhyun pun tidak sempat sebentar saja mengunjunginya. Dan bodohnya mereka tak bertukar nomor handphone. Lulus dari Anyang Art High School mereka melanjutkan studi mereka di universitas. Akankah kata _"sampai jumpa"_ itu benar adanya…..? hanya waktu yang dapat memberi jawabannya.

~Author pov end~

~Chanyeol pov~

"Aaaaahh…kemana sih dia? Aku sangat merindukannya, semenjak kejadian itu aku tak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya. Aku menyukainya sejak pertemuan pertama itu, hahaha mengingatnya saja membuatku tertawa" gumamku berbicara sampai tidak melihat ada orang didepanku

Tapi tiba-tiba

BRUKKK !

To Be Continue


End file.
